Other Than Me
by sapphire espeon
Summary: Misty is craving Ash's attention, but not as friends. To what lengths will she go to get it? AAMR.
1. Invisible

Other Than Me – An AAMR Songfic by Azura/Sapphire Espeon 

**Disclaimer:** The song "I Don't Want To Be" and respective lyrics is copyright to Gavin Degraw. I don't own Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri does. The rest of this fic is original material written by me. Copyright 2005.

**Chapter 1 - Invisible**

Ages:

Ash – 18

Misty – 18

**OoOoOoO**

** Misty **

She looked up, gazing upon the purest, most perfect shade of blue that she had ever seen adorn the sky. Days like these were a rare occurrence, even in a small, quaint town such as Pallet, where she was staying at the Ketchum residence for holiday break. It almost felt as if she could reach out and touch that blissful sky…It seemed so much closer than it had ever been, she felt as if the sky, her dreams had become slightly closer every day that she had the friendship, the companionship of Ash.

Ash…he had changed. Not in a bad way, naturally. Never could he change in a way that she would dislike. He had just….Misty couldn't place a finger on what it was about him. She had always been one to observe, to take in detail. And watching Ash being well, Ash…

_Flashback_

_It was Misty's first night in the wilderness as part of the trio she formed with her new friends Ash and Brock. She was the final one awake, and was curious to learn about her new friends. Taking a quick glance at Brock, she noticed the young man curled up in his sleeping bag, muttering something about Nurse joys. Disinterested, she turned her attention to the youngest of the three of them, Ash. He was only slightly her junior, but this did not phase her in the least. He lay still for the most part, moving around slightly every so often. She could see his face clearly, it was a young, boyish face…so innocent and peaceful……_

_End Flashback_

He still had that boyish look to him, but only on his face. He had gotten taller, and a little more handsome…But what really endeared Ash to her was the fact that he was just so damn…loyal. He protected both his friends and his pokemon with an unwavering fierceness which never ceased to amaze her. He was so determined; for the most part, Ash was rash, and always steamed ahead without thinking. But occasionally, she was amazed at the insight that came from him. It was a rare thoughtfulness that she had, just like she did him, come to cherish.

Ash had seemed to find his identity in a way that was suprising to her, he seemed to gradually ease into it, and it suited him to perfection. She often wondered about what his secret to this was, as she had found it a struggle to find a sense of belonging. Yet he had found it, and she could not figure it out.

_**I don't have to be anyone other  
Than the birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from…**_

**Ash**

From not too afar, he watched her, unbeknownst. He was always content with watching her, always. She fascinated him in a way that he knew not. A way which did not make sense to him, in the slightest. Misty just seemed to fill him with an unwavering curiosity, and endless incessant questions and ponderings.

Ash was still the cheeky, loveable, rash boy that he had been when he first met her – just a little taller, and older. Wiser? Maybe. He had gained more insight over the past eight years; he was still quite dense, but there were times when deep thoughts crossed his mind, something that he did not even speak of to his human friends – only Pikachu.

**Misty**

That evening, she pondered over and over, the question of what it would take to make him notice her. It was if she was invisible to him, just another girl meandering her way through the pokemon world without direction. Just the loyal, redheaded friend, who always tagged along. No real direction, no real plans; she was perfectly content with spending time near, and around him.

Perhaps…perhaps it was time to take action. Form a plan of attack. At this rate, Ash would never even notice her…it had already been eight years! Unwillingly she wondered how much longer these unrequited feelings would fill her heart.

Tomorrow was when she would begin. From tomorrow, she was going to make Ash see her in a new light. She was going to make him realize that she could be whatever he wanted her to be.

**OoOoOoO**

The next day…

Misty stepped out of the salon, her hair gleaming in the morning sun. The shade still surprised her, she could not believe that she had been daring enough, bold enough, to go through with it. Like, seriously. Yet she was pleased with the effect, and eagerly awaited Ash's reaction – she hoped it would be a positive one.

Stepping through the front door of the quaint home, she was greeted by a silence, which was not a common occurrence here. Mr Mime was asleep on the lounge, but aside from that, the house appeared to be deserted.

She started preparing herself an early lunch, taking the ingredients out which she needed. Bread, butter, tomato….no cheese? "How annoying.." She muttered, tapping her foot impatiently as she rummaged through the contents of the fridge to search for it. Finally locating the aforementioned cheese at the back of the fridge, she froze as she heard a voice in the distance. "Come on Pikachu, let's head inside. I'm starved!"

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. He was back…all of a sudden, nerves consumed her, and she stood there, her feet frozen to the wooden floor.

"Hello, anyone home? Mis-"

**Ash**

Ok, let's back up a sec. Last time I saw her, Misty was definitely NOT a brunette. Why on earth would she dye her hair! Why?

"Misty…What on earth made you do" gestures at hair colour "_that"_!

Misty seemed to blush slightly. "I…thought it was time for a change…that's all.." Her voice trailed off into oblivion.

Ash felt his ears start to go red, as if on cue. "Oh…okay…um, it looks nice, I guess.."

What the _heck _was she _thinking?_ In actual truth it did look nice, but he much preferred the auburn-haired girl he knew to the brunette that now stood in the kitchen.

**Misty**

"It looks nice, I guess.."?

Nice? NICE?

"I guess"?

Time to move on to plan b, she thought.

**OoOoOoO**

_Thankyou to all readers and reviewers. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully._

_SE_


	2. Can't Keep A Secret

Other Than Me – An AAMR Songfic by Azura/Sapphire Espeon 

**Disclaimer:** The song "I Don't Want To Be" and respective lyrics is copyright to Gavin Degraw. I don't own Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri does. The rest of this fic is original material written by me. Copyright 2005.

**Chapter 2 – Can't Keep A Secret**

Ages:

Ash – 18

Misty – 18

**OoOoOoO**

After a lunch that was mostly eaten in silence, save for the exchange of a few awkward sentences, Ash flopped down onto the couch to check out if there was anything on TV worth watching. Apparently there wasn't, and after about a half hour, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Just as the sounds which he associated with the outside world were beginning to fade away, he was snapped back to the land of the waking. Misty was shaking him gently on the shoulder. "Ash…?"

Ash opened one eye sleepily, watching the slender form of the now brunette Misty before him.

"Ash, I'm gonna go out and do a bit of shopping. I know how much you dislike it…but – would you consider coming along…?" She trailed off. His last shopping experience (one of very few) had been when Misty had somehow persuaded him to tag along. It had ended with him sprinting as quickly as he could away from the mall….he shook his head, trying to not to let himself become too re-acquainted with the memory.

"Um, I think I'll pass, if you don't mind…" He tried to sound casual and nonchalant, but he couldn't help but think he saw a glimmer of hurt in Misty's ocean eyes. He felt guilty for his answer, but he had other plans…

**OoOoOoO**

Misty had quickly gotten into the swing of things once she had stepped through the doors of the poke mart. Shopping, in any form, was a way to relax, and the poke mart was no exception. She stopped to fawn over the cute pokemon plushies, which she was really tempted to buy one of.

Go for the fun, or go for the practical. Something that he would use… something he would like...something that would make him fawn over _her…_

She stopped at the display stand and picked one of the wooden boxes up. _"Perfect" _she thought. A grooming kit would be just the thing to give him. She looked at the price, and winced. It was quite costly, quite a fair amount more than she had been willing to spend. But she was _sure_ he'd love it. Stopping at the register to pay for her find, a display case caught her attention. It was filled with exquisite little badges moulded in the shape of different pokemon. She chose a small one in the form of a sleeping pikachu, paid for her purchases, and then exited the pokemart.

Misty walked with a nervous bounce in her step. She hoped that he would like them…she had to catch his attention somehow, and this was the best thing she could come up with, for now. She fell into a daydream as she slowed her pace, gazing off into the distance…

_He smiled, his head resting comfortably on his arms. As he did so, his chocolate brown eyes glimmered with a radiating happiness; he watched the scene before him; his pokemon having a moment of fun, chasing each other around, running, jumping, and laughing. Ash appeared so carefree, as if not a worry in the world could neither touch him, nor bring him down…_

She wished only that he would smile at her like this…sure he smiled. Even at her sometimes. But as she had watched him that day, she saw an Ash that she was not familiar with. One that she wished would reappear.

**OoOoOoO**

It was an extremely difficult task to keep a secret from Misty. She was in and out of the house, and he had to use great stealth and cunning to keep this from her. She was so stubborn, and if she found out something was up, he knew that he would have trouble not revealing it to her.

Ash had been planning this for a good few weeks, and it was this time he had alone when he would begin to bring it all together. It had been difficult trying to smuggle everything into the house, but, with a little help from pikachu as a decoy, he was able to carry it out without bringing about too much suspicion.

He pulled out the wooden frame, along with the materials he would need to use to make it. Lastly, he pulled out a small box, filled full of photos. Photos he had taken along his journey. He had sorted and sifted through all of these, and selected all the ones which he was to use. It tore him up to cut them apart, but knew that the end result would by far, be worth it.

He picked up a photo and gazed at it, taking in every shape, every colour, every detail…her auburn hair, her sapphire eyes, her innocent smile….he wondered is she was going to leave her hair that brunette shade for long. He didn't know much about hair dyeing, only that it changed your hair colour, and could do so for short or long periods of time. She looked so much more…_natural_… as a redhead. He wished she still looked like she had before…he missed the old Misty. Even if it was over something as trivial as her hair colour.

Removing the center from the frame, he took out the backing, and laid it flat on the floor. He slowly began to compile everything, carefully adding each photo, one by one, gluing them, and covering the cardboard backing as he went.

**OoOoOoO**

He had covered about three quarters if the blank backing, when he heard the door slam downstairs. He hastily shoved everything back under his bed, just as Misty stood in the doorway. She eyed him curiously. Ohhhhhhh dear. He was terrible at keeping secrets, at lying. If she asked, it'd be a job and a half to keep a straight face, and even harder to convince her.

"Hiya Ash. What ya doing?"

Ash noticed a loose photo on the ground, and mentally cursed himself for not being more thorough when packing up. Not that he had had time, but still. He couldn't let her see…it sat on the carpet in full view, and it was almost impossible not to look at it. He quickly stood up, shrugging off his jacket, and throwing it on top of where the photo lay. He hoped against hope she hadn't seen…

"You know…nothing much…"

**OoOoOoO**

"Misty nodded, not entirely convinced. However, she didn't let on.

She came and seated herself upon the bed, next to Ash. This was leaving Ash feeling a little awkward…almost shy. Not that he minded having her in close proximity…just…it hadn't affected him like this. Until recently.

She handed him the shopping bag. "I saw these when I was out…I thought might like them…" She left the statement hanging in the air.

Ash pulled out the large box, along with the small pouch. Putting the pouch aside, he reached for the clasp on the box, and opened it carefully. Ash's eyes widened as he saw what it contained.

"Misty…how could you _afford _this? These grooming kits are so expensive!.."

Misty shrugged. "I had some money from pokemon battles saved up."

"Yeah…but still! You bought me this…it's not even my birthday or anything!"

Misty smiled slightly. "Maybe I just wanted to." She stated simply.

"Well…thanks…it was a nice thought…" Ash drifted into an embarrassed silence.

"You're welcome" she replied, going a faint shade of pink. She got up and walked quickly out of the room.. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she had not mentioned the little pin she had bought him. The little black pouch it was tucked in was sitting innocently on his bed. "_Oh well, he'll find it soon enough._" And of it she thought of it no more.

**OoOoOoO**

Ash was ready for bed. It was verging on late, and sleep was calling out to him. Yawning, he pulled back the inviting sheets, and crawled in.

What he didn't notice was the small back pouch, lying half-hidden under his bed, having fallen off it, and been kicked aside, unnoticed…

**OoOoOoO**

_Definitely not one of my better writing moments. XD. Thanks to DreamyGal, SweetStories11, Scribblez, dbzgtfan2004, Linkin-Phoenix, kikyoreborn9295, and KCB for reviewing chapter one : ) Thanks guys!_

_Oh, and in case you wondering about the "song" part of song fic, well, its coming in later chapter/s. _

_SE_


	3. Unease

Other Than Me – An AAMR Songfic by Azura/Sapphire Espeon 

**Disclaimer:** The song "I Don't Want To Be" and respective lyrics is copyright to Gavin Degraw. I don't own Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri does. The rest of this fic is original material written by me. Copyright 2005.

**Chapter 3 – Unease**

Ages:

Ash: -18

Misty: - 18

**OoOoOoO**

Misty wasn't sure about how much impact her present had on Ash. She mulled over the possibilities as she brushed her now-brunette tresses. She was glad she had only decided on a temporary change of colour, already the brown was slightly fading, yet the effect that this had was not entirely pleasing to the eye.

She was sure that there had been a glimmer of a reaction from him, and for that she was glad. It was not the response she wanted nor craved, yet it was a positive sign nonetheless.

However, a sense of unease had begun to settle itself inside her, and she found herself raising the question of whether it was the right way to go about bringing Ash closer to her. Was it possibly the wrong approach? Could it end in sadness and defeat? She hoped not…

To top things off, she has running out of ideas. There were only so many ways to make a guy notice you, after all…and if that certain guy was slightly dense, then it required extra effort and thought. However, she did not mind this, as Ash meant so much to her, and this…this made it all worthwhile.

**_I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me…_**

**OoOoOoO**

The house once again seemed to be in a deserted state, and Ash saw this as another opportune time to continue with his project. He kept an eye and an ear out for signs of movement – of Misty.

He carefully pulled out everything he needed to continue with his project, and set to work. He did not only want to make this for her as a present, but he also hoped that this would make her see…he felt his cheeks take on a tinge of red just at the thought. That maybe…she could see…what he was trying to tell her without words. But to do that…would be difficult.

Ash meticulously continued, covering the backing with photo after photo, all of which depicted happy memories for him, of sharing his pokemon journey with Misty.

Finally nearing its completion, Ash took out a thick purple texta and carefully scrawled a number of carefully selected words along the bottom of the frame. Finally, he slipped the backing once again into the frame, and stood back, admiring his handiwork. Pleased with how it turned out, he slipped it once again under his bed, and flopped back on top of his matress . He hoped she liked it…he hoped she would accept it…accept him…

**_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one who noticed?  
I can't be the only one who's learned…_**

"_She deserves to be happy…_" he thought, "_more than anything. And all I hope for is that this will make her happy._"

It had been difficult, battling with himself, and with his feelings, for Misty. He almost wished he could deny them still, for fear that what he was about to do would end things on a sour note between them, if she did not return his feelings. That would pain him more than anything. If all that this resulted in was a bitter end, a torn friendship, an irreparable companionship…he didn't know what he would do if he botched this up.

He would do it this afternoon. He didn't know how it would be possible to put it off even another day.

**OoOoOoO**

Misty was fresh out of ideas. And she had only carried out two of them! What a pathetic result. Neither had resulted in Ash becoming any closer to her, it didn't leave him feeling the way she did. No matter what she tried, it seemed as if Ash would never notice. He hadn't even worn the pin she bought him! Come to think of it, he hadn't even mentioned it…

She sat on the edge of her bed, a single tear trailing down the edge of her cheek. It was impossible…she was a failure…and being without Ash had become to her, like being without oxygen.

Everything about him….from his eyes to his smile, to his cheekiness and his stubbornness, from his iron will, and his refusal to give up…it made her feel for him all the more. And here she was, all alone, just as she had always been. Her sisters had never given her the time of day; they had placed insults and mockery upon her, which weighed her down, which brought her closer to the ground with each word. Ash was the one who had incessantly been there for her, through the good times, and the bad, through the thick and the thin. He was the one who had allowed her to build herself up, to keep herself strong.

And to lose all that…to lose _him…_

All because she couldn't catch his eye, nor his heart.

**_I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me…_**

**OoOoOoO**

Ash took what little courage he had, and put it to good use. It would take an awful lot more than what he possessed to carry out this. But he knew that this was not a time to procrastinate, it was a time for action.

He bent down to retrieve what he had so carefully pieced together. He knelt down next to his bed, about to reach under, when the smallest of black velvet pouches caught his eye. Curious, he reached down, and carefully picked it up, as if he already knew it was something delicate, precious, and of worth. Untying the string that held it closed, he pulled out a tiny pin. It glimmered in the afternoon sunlight, shiny and gold, a miniature sleeping pikachu.

"_Where could this have cone from?_"He paused, for a moment, confused. "_Misty's present to me…it must have fallen off my bed when I wasn't looking…_"He took the gift, and carefully pinned it to the front of his infamous pokemon league cap. He would wear it as a sign that he did appreciate what she did, he did appreciate _her_…even though he was going to reveal that to her, among other things…

**OoOoOoO**

_End of chapter 3! Thanks to __Linkin-Phoenix__, SweetStories11, Scribblez, Sykilik101, kikyoreborn9295, and KCB for reviewing chapter 2. You guys rock:) _

_SE_


	4. Departure

Other Than Me – An AAMR Songfic by Azura/Sapphire Espeon 

**Disclaimer:** The song "I Don't Want To Be" and respective lyrics is copyright to Gavin Degraw. I don't own Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri does. The rest of this fic is original material written by me. Copyright 2005.

**Chapter 4 - Departure**

Ages:

Ash: - 18

Misty: - 18

**OoOoOoO**

"_Was there not a solution that would solve all this?" _Misty wondered.

She gazed out the window, onto the street. The outside world seemed to her…so tangible. More real than it had appeared to her in a long time. The only answer she could arrive at was to swap her said sense of "captivity" for what she perceived to be freedom.

There wasn't the option of saying a proper goodbye, she knew that if she did, her will would be melted, that she would either be persuaded to stay, or Ash would insist on joining her. Neither of which she felt she could deal with, considering the circumstances.

She quickly gathered a few personal belongings, into her small red bag. As she did so, she wiped away a single tear, which fell, glistening, down her cheek.

Her final action within the Ketchum residence was to lay down a small, scrawled note on the bed, depicting the words:

"I have to leave…Goodbye Ash"

She thought it heartless if she did not give any clue as to her departure; yet she did not want to give any hint as to her reason, so she kept it as short and simple as she could. It was easiest this way…

_**Can I have everyone's attention please  
if you're not like this and that  
You're gonna have to leave**_

_**I came from the mountains  
the crust of creation  
My whole situation made from clay dust stone  
and now I'm telling everybody**_

**OoOoOoO**

It was time to act. The option of hesitation was no longer.

Ash bent down and carefully removed the contents of what he was to give Misty from under his bed. It was slightly heavier than he had remembered it to be, and slightly more awkward to carry. Perhaps this was because of his nervousness?

He knew it was crunch time, time to act. He had procrastinated over this long enough, it was time to set things straight.

Walking slowly towards Misty's room, he braced himself before turning the corner, gearing himself to gather all the courage he possibly could. He knew that this was not going to be an easy thing to do, especially considering that he was not coherent with his feelings at the best of times.

He grasped tightly at the edges of the frame, stepping cautiously and warily towards Misty's vacant room unaware of this fact. Hesitating at the door for a moment, the sense of apprehension in his stomach slowly and steadily increased.

Each step brought him closer to a certain confrontation…the outcome of which he was highly uncertain. This was a feeling which had been his common companion now, for quite a while.

Yet all that greeted him was a sparse room.

His jaw hung open. He was not expecting…this; not expecting her departure. Not expecting her to act in a way which would so utterly and entirely confound him.

The small speck of white which adorned the bed caught his eye. In a swift motion, he took it gently between his fingers, as if it were a delicate feather. Scanning what it said, he let it flutter to the floor.

Disbelief…questions…why?

Something, or someone, was depriving her of happiness. He knew her well enough to be able to read underneath the words which she had written.

And he would find out what…or who, it was.

**OoOoOoO**

The storm growled above, sending signals of warning to the citizens of the earth. Jagged bolts of light ripped the sky apart, separating it into uneven sections. Water pierced the atmosphere, soaking anything which resided below its vapory realms, including a young girl who was just braving the last of her teenage years.

She sat, huddled between the young branches which surrounded her. Shivering, cold..

Alone, all alone…

Misty was left questioning her decision; she knew it had been rash, abrupt, but surely it was her only option. No, it _was_ her only option. She did not have the luxury of choice.

She continued on, into the darkness. Away from familiarity, away from contentment. Away from everything she associated with happiness..

She looked up, forward. Ahead of her, she glimpsed the shimmering lights in the far distance. Cerulean City. She had been traveling for, what seemed to her, to be days. But reality harshly stated that it had only been a few hours.

Silently she wished that Ash had not noticed her departure until recently, save for a small part of her being which hoped with all its might that he had figured it out quickly…and that he cared…

**OoOoOoO**

The rain whipped at the surfaces of Ash's car, beating down with a ferocity which was most uncommon. He knew time was crucial here. All his nervousness had transformed into a sense of..adrenaline? Of necessity. It was no longer a matter of wanting to tell her how much she meant to him, it was now vital that he did. He kicked himself for not realizing earlier her importance in his life. Misty had always been a constant in it, a friendly, smiling face, a string of kind and comforting words.

Had he taken her too much for granted? He sure hoped not. He did not want her to feel that way. She was someone very important to him, and she was not just some part of his life that he knew and did not appreciate.

Cerulean City.

The lights of the town gleamed in a welcoming way. Night had well and truly fallen by now; most of the residents would be tucked up in their beds by now, teetering on the realms of sleep and dreams.

He pulled up too the gym, stopping the car a little too suddenly. He took out his gift, and slowly made his way towards the heavy oak doors. Rain was dripping in his eyes by this point, streaming down his face.

He reached for the door with one hand, and knocked.

**OoOoOoO**

_And that is the end of chapter 4! So sorry about the long span between updates…..XD Thanks to all you guys who have read and reviewed this, I really appreciate it!_

_SE_


	5. My Everything

Other Than Me – An AAMR Songfic by Azura/Sapphire Espeon 

**Disclaimer:** The song "I Don't Want To Be" and respective lyrics is copyright to Gavin Degraw. I don't own Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri does. The rest of this fic is original material written by me. Copyright 2005.

**Chapter 5 – My everything**

Ages:

Ash: - 18

Misty: -18

**OoOoOoO**

Misty was trying her best to ease back into routine, but it just didn't seem to be happening. Her mind was restless, drifting, unfocused. She kept slipping back to thoughts and musings of Ash, no matter how hard she tried to erase him from her mind.

He was not a person that was easily forgotten, to Misty, he was the kind of guy who sat on the edge of your thoughts, and creeped in, unnoticed, until it was too late…

A soft, tentative tapping reached Misty's ears. The door.

Broken from her reverie, she snapped back to reality. She _would_ have sisters who were too lazy to answer the door, wouldn't she…

The knocking was insistent, gradually increasing in volume, and seemingly in urgency. She abandoned her room, and stepped lightly down the stairs. It was getting late; nearing 11pm. '_Surely it would not be a gym challenger at this hour_!' she thought as she reached for the door. _Who_ in their right mind would…

Her feet glided silently across the tiled ground floor

Come at…

She pushed the door handle down.

This…

She pulled the heavy block of oak backwards; its hinges creaked in the shadowy darkness.

Hour.

In a moment of surprised shock, she slammed the door back in the visitor's face.

**OoOoOoO**

He was here. _Here!_ Of all the things she had hoped for, yet not in the least expected.

She was rattled. The sapphire-eyes girl ran her fingers worriedly through her auburn locks, then proceeded to clench and unclench her fingers, in a state of nervous indecision.

Obviously she couldn't leave him standing out there forever, she had to resolve that first. Yet she was scared. With shaking hands, she opened the door a crack, just enough to be able to see his slim silhouette outlined against the watery night. She couldn't look at him just yet, to do so would break her will, she knew that for a fact.

She took a shaky breath, unsure why she wanted to push him away any longer. But she reminded herself it was for the best, it was easiest this way.

"Ash..I think it's best if…

Her head glanced up as she paused for a moment. Such an unintentional, involuntary move, yet it was one which would have much impact.

"..if you come in.."

**OoOoOoO**

Ash was slightly drier already, yet still little rivulets of rain poured down onto his face. His arms were slightly weighed down by the weight of what he carried. Hesitating for a moment in the doorway, he took a sharp breath, and stepped inside the Gym.

**OoOoOoO**

The first thing Misty noticed about Ash was the golden glint which adorned his pokemon league cap.

**OoOoOoO**

It was all or nothing now. Ash geared himself up to speak.

"Misty…why did you leave? You didn't even give a reason.."

Slowly, the emotion built up inside her, yet it escaped as a rush of anger, mostly at herself.

"Because"…she spoke softly. Because I was only getting in the way, only a hinderance, and because I obviously don't belong as a part of your life, your world" Her voice rose steadily with each word; she did not intentionally take her anger out on Ash, it wasn't his fault…None of this was his fault.

"Because…it's in everyone's best interests, that's why!"

"_Best interests!_" Ash looked shocked. "Misty, who are you trying to kid!" Who's best interest would it be in? Whether it's mine or yours, your leaving can only end in unhappiness!

.._He does give a damn_…

Misty froze, taken aback by his sudden stream of unexpected words.

Ash continued on, his words streamed out like a river in a time of flood. Yet his voice became quiet, and his tone became soft.

"Please come home Misty..please come home…I know it isn't in the true sense of the word; but..it's not the same without you…Without you, it felt empty and hollow" I know it has only been a short while but.." With that, he trailed off into oblivion.

This was starting to feel like a surreal dream to Misty. She didn't know what to say, so she just stood silently in the hall, scuffing the floor with her shoe.

Ash hoisted his gift onto the nearby table. He had wrapped it in a sheet so he would not damage it along the way. "Misty…this is something I made..for you.." He looked more than a little nervous, tugging at the collar of his jacket every so often. "O-open it, if you want.."

The teenage girl tentatively took a corner of the sheet, and carefully lifted it off the underlying object. Her breath caught in her lungs when she saw it; "_no, there must be some mistake_.._" _she thought. he couldn't….it wasn't..

….possible….

She took in what lay before her. A simple wooden frame, picture upon picture lay carefully placed within. Pictures of her and Ash, some she had never seen before, depicting joy, sadness, humour, and memories. She had forgotten….forgotten what those times had been like..

"Lately.." Ash struggled to explain. "Especially lately, you seemed to not want to be yourself. It was like you were trying to be anyone but. I don't know why you would do such a thing Misty, I really don't…"

Misty's ocean eyes filled with tears; all the feeling, all the bottled emotion spilled out through them. She hugged Ash tightly, clutching at him, feeling that whenever she let go would be to soon.

"Thank you Ash…thank you.." the tears were unrelenting, still running down her cheeks.

"…for being my everything…"

**OoOoOoO**

_**I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be**_

**OoOoOoO**

_End Chappie 5!_

_SE __**  
**_


	6. Epilogue

Other Than Me – An AAMR Songfic by Azura/Sapphire Espeon 

**Disclaimer:** The song "I Don't Want To Be" and respective lyrics is copyright to Gavin Degraw. I don't own Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri does. The rest of this fic is original material written by me. Copyright 2005.

**Epilogue**

Ages:

Ash: - 18

Misty: - 18

**OoOoOoO**

**Misty**

"_I thought my heart was beating to a tune only I could hear. I had not even considered that someone could possibly know it better than I myself did._"

Yet this was the case.

"_In fact, I think he knew it better than I ever had." _

"_Surely there must be a reason for this. Surely there must be a reason why our paths in life crossed. Yet no longer are they crossed. They are intertwined."_

**OoOoOoO**

She hung the frame upon her wall, opposite her bed, where she could look upon it when she woke up and when she was drifting off to sleep.

So she would remember.

So she would never forget, that there were people in this world who cared about her more than she could fathom to imagine; one in particular. She smiled as she read the words written along the frame once again. There was really no need to read them anymore, they were seared into her mind and her heart. But still, she read them.

Just in case.

_I love you not only for who you are  
But who I am when I'm with you._  
_I wouldn't change a thing about you Misty;  
Not a single thing._

_Ash_

**OoOoOoO**

_ And that is it! THE END :D :D :D much happiness and celebrating I got lazy about halfway through this and just stopped updating. So I'm very sorry about that I hope these um…more frequent updates towards the end make up for that. Thankyou to all my wonderful readers, and reviewers! If you could take the time out to write a review, I would muchly muchly appreciate it! Love yas all :) _

_ SE_


End file.
